A life of music
by StevieScissorLuv
Summary: Every chapter will be wrote around a song and one or more of the characters, if you review a song and a character/characters you want me to use, I will consider including it. I swear the chapters are gonna be so much better than the summary. This chapter's song will be Never growing up by Avril Lavigne.
1. Hero

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**I was just listening to this song and I got this idea.**_

_**The song in this chapter is 'Hero' by Superchick, I recommend you listen to it if you haven't, its a great song.**_

_**I hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

'_No one sits with him, he doesn't fit in__  
__But we feel like we do when we make fun of him'__  
_

* * *

"Get out of the way, nerd" a big guy says pushing the skinny pale boy down on the way to class.

That boy starts to pick up the books just to get them accidently kicked away by some girls.

"Oops, ha, didn't see you there, -cough- freak -cough" one of the girls with blonde hair says laughing mockingly.

* * *

'_Cause you want to belong, do you go along?__  
__Cause his pain is the price paid for you to belong'_

* * *

They're in class now.

"Pssst, hey! Nerdo" one of the cool kids say, his friend sitting silently beside him not saying a word.

"What?" the boy ask, though knowing he shouldn't, he just wants to get through this lesson and go home

"You know no one likes you, right? Not even those people you hang out with, they just pity you, you know why? Because you are pathetic" the guy spits in the already broken boy's face.

"Oh, is the baby gonna cry" the guy says, taunting the poor boy.

"You are such a loser, isn't he Jordan" the guy says, looking to his quiet friend.

The boy looks to the poor, broken boy trying not to cry.

"Er, yeah! Such a loser" the boy, no longer quite has made his decision.

* * *

'_It's not like you hate him or want him to die__  
__But maybe he goes home and thinks suicide'_

* * *

When he goes home that night he feels like giving up.

He looks at his father's hunting kit his gun, and he wonders what it would be like to die, just end it.

His phone rings, it's his 'friend', no not his friend, they dont like him, they pity him.

* * *

'_Or he comes back to school with a gun at his side__  
__And a kindness from you might have saved his life'_

* * *

He knows what he's doing now.

He grabs that gun, hides it in his school bag.

He denies a ride to school, he wants to walk today.

He takes a deep breath and enters the school.

He puts his hand in his bag and holds it, feeling the cold metal in his hand.

He pulls out the gun and shoots the ground once, getting their attention.

The people look at him, terrified.

Jordan looks on from where he is standing, maybe if he had done something that day, he could have stopped this.

The redheaded girl that he's loved for so long, walks over with her other friends.

They try to calm him down, they really do love him, but he can't see it.

"Robbie, please dont do this" the redhead says, close to tears.

* * *

'_No one talks to her, she feels so alone__  
__She's in too much pain to survive on her own'__  
_

* * *

She is always alone, she tries to hang out with a group of people nearly every day, just to get rejected, they dont like her, they dont want her.

She is in so much pain, it's getting too much to handle.

She want her sister to notice, talk to her more, like they used to.

But her sister has other friends now, she doesn't need her older sister.

She is trying to survive, to survive on her own.

* * *

'_The hurt she can't handle overflows to a knife__  
__She writes on her arm and wants to give up her life'_

* * *

The first time she does it, she doesn't even think, she sees the scissors her sister's friend had left behind, they were perfect.

At first she just scratches skin, there's no blood, but a week's go on she changes her weapon of choice, she starts to use a razor she pried out of a pencil sharpener.

She loves the pain, one day she writes on her arm, using the razor, 'fat pig', just a couple of the horrible words she has been called.

* * *

'_Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave__  
__Fighting the lie that giving up is the way'__  
_

* * *

She barely gets through a day, it's not living for her, just surviving, though she's not sure she wants to anymore, she's so tired.

When she's not at school she's in her bedroom, sleeping or cutting.

Her grades have fallen behind.

Sometimes she feels that giving up is the way, but she hasn't yet.

* * *

'_Each moment of courage her on life she saves__  
__When she throws the pills out a hero is made'_

* * *

But one day it gets too much, she runs home from school, tears cascading down her face.

No one is home yet, she runs into the kitchen.

She opens the cabinet that contains all kinds of pills and she takes a pot of sleeping pills.

She runs to the bathroom, she empties the pill pot onto the floor and picks 10 up, she runs into the bathroom and locks the door, just encase someone gets home early and tries to save her, she's to far gone to be saved anyway.

She sits on the closed toilet seat, her hand shaking with the 10 of the sleeping pills in it.

She thinks of her family and her dreams and she realises how much she would miss them, how much she wanted to live, for a bit she forgot all those horrific words and taunts and she dropped the pills on the floor, some rolling under the door.

She heard her sister banging on the door, maybe she does care.

"Trina!" she screams.

* * *

'No one talks to him about how he lives  
He thinks that the choices he makes are just his'

* * *

The first time he tried it, it was because he wanted to feel numb and he wanted to get away from life for a bit.

This was his choice, he wanted to do it.

He got it from an old friend.

* * *

_'Doesn't know he's the leader with the way he behaves_  
_And others will follow the choices he's made'_

* * *

He didn't think of his younger brother the first time he did it, didn't think of the consequences.

But now he doesn't care.

He likes the drugs they make him feel alive again.

They help him relax sometimes, sometimes they give him terrifying hallucinations.

* * *

_'He lives on the edge, he's old enough to decide_  
_His brother who wants to be him is just nine'_

* * *

He is 18, he's old enough to make his own choices, and he did.

He buys an RV and parks it in his parent drive way, now he has privacy.

The wrong choice, but he likes it.

But his nine year old brother has always looked up to him, wanted to be him, now he doesn't understand why his brother acts so strange now.

Is this really the kind of role model that he wants to be?

The drug gives him nightmares, he sleeps with a knife.

This scares his brother, he doesn't understand why.

* * *

_'He can do what he wants because it's his right_  
_The choices he makes change a nine-year-old's life'_

* * *

He says he can do it, because he's allowed, its his right, to have a choice.

He has made lots of choices in his life, not knowing how it would affect his little brother, not knowing how much his brother looks up to him.

He's lying, high, on the battered sofa he owns in his small RV.

No cares in the world.

He doesn't even here the metal door open.

His brother walks over, football in hand.

He nudges him softly.

"Beck, Beck, I wanna play footy, Beck" the nine year old says.

"Maybe later, bro" he says, closing his eyes.

But. when will later come?

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Review a song you would like me to use in the next chapter, and who you would like to be associated with it or certain parts of it.**_

_**If I get no review that contain song ideas for the next chapter, I will just pick a song myself, so get reviewing, or PM me.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	2. BFB

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Thank you**_**XOheypoepleXO1**_** for this song idea, much appreciated.**_

_**I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**The song used in this chapter is 'My best friends brother' sung by Ariana Grande and Victoria Justice.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Tori-**_

'_I call you up when I know he's at home,__  
__I jump out of my skin when he picks up the phone'_

* * *

I call her home phone, knowing he's there, but still I my breath hitches when I hear his voice.

* * *

'_Why can't I tell if he's looking at me?__  
__Should I give him a smile?__  
__Should I get up and leave?'__  
_

* * *

I'm round her house, she's in the kitchen and her brothers sitting on the sofa opposite me.

I can't tell if he's looking at me.

Should I smile at him politely, or should I just go to her in the kitchen.

* * *

_'I know it's strange, I don't know what I'm thinking__  
__But is it wrong if I see him this weekend?__  
__I really hope I can get him alone__  
__I just don't, don't want her to know...'__  
_

* * *

I know it's a terrible thought and that its incredibly strange, but is it that wrong if I see him this Saturday?

I really want to get him alone, and I know it's bad, and I dont want her to know.

* * *

_'Yeah__  
__My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
__Yeah__  
__A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3'_

* * *

It turns out he's in a band and he's the drummer, how hot is that.

He's so much taller than me, I love tall guys.

He is my best friend's brother, and he's definitely the one for me.

* * *

'_I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind! And__  
__Yeah'_

* * *

I really want him, and I want to ask him out, but I dont, because he is my friends brother.

I cant get him out of my mind, not matter how hard I try to.

* * *

_'My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
__BFB, BFB__  
__My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother'__  
_

* * *

I am certain that her brother is the one for me, but she is my best friend, I dont know what to do.

* * *

_'I kinda think that I might be his type cause when you're not around__  
__He's not acting to shy__  
__Sometimes I feel like he might make a move__  
__Is this all in my head?__  
__I don't know what to d_o'

* * *

He usually acts so shy when she is around, I dont know why, I think I might be his type, I hope I am.

I think he is going to make a move, I just have a feeling, am I right or is this all just in my head?

I am really confused, I have no idea what to do

* * *

_'I know it's strange, I don't know what he's thinking__  
__But it is wrong if I see him this weekend__  
__I really hope I can get him alone__  
__I just don't, don't want her to know__  
__Yeah__  
_

_My best friend's brother is the one for me_  
_Yeah__  
__A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3__  
__Yeah__  
__I don't want to but I want to, cause I just can't get him out of mind!__  
__Yeah__  
__My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
__BFB, BFB__  
__My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother__  
__BFB, BFB__  
__My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother'_

* * *

'_Cause he's such a dream__  
__And you'd know what I mean__  
__If you weren't related'__  
_

* * *

If he wasn't related to her I would definitely have asked him out by now, but I am a good friend so I shouldn't.

He is such a dream, he can be a bit weird sometimes, but he is so good looking.

* * *

_'Yeah__  
__MY best friend's brother is the one for me__  
__Yeah__  
__A punk rock drummer and he's 6 foot 3__  
__I don't want to, but I want to__  
__Cause I just can't get him out of mind and...'_

* * *

He is always on my mind, I want to be with him, but if I go out with him, she will hate me for sure.

I hate myself because I can't get him out of my mind.

* * *

_'Yeah__  
__My best friend's brother is the one for me__  
__BFB, BFB__  
__My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother__  
__BFB, BFB__  
__My best friend's brother, my best friend's brother'_

* * *

Cat's older brother is the one for me.

* * *

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Sorry if it doesn't make much sense at parts.**_

_**Dont forget to review what songs you want used along with the character/characters, or PM me.**_

_**Bye everyone.**_


	3. Never growing up!

_**Hey everyone.**_

_**Thanks for the idea **__**XOheypoepleXO1**__**, also I will be using one of **__**JadeKnowsHerEnemy**__**'s song suggestions in the next chapter.**_

_**I hope you like what I did with the song.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Singing Radiohead at__the top__of our lungs__  
__With the boom box blarin' as we're fallin' in love__  
__Got a bottle of whatever but it's gettin' us drunk__  
__Singin' "Here's to never growing up"...__  
_

* * *

All of them are at a party Tori is throwing, lots of people are there, even people from Northridge, that she didn't invite...

Cat and Robbie are making out near the boom box, Cat letting out a high giggle between kisses.

Jade and surprisingly Tori are slumped against the stairs drinking something, maybe its beer, but it's definitely get them drunk, so it's doing its job.

Jade and Tori are singing loudly to the song that is on, and eventually their friends join in too.

* * *

_Call up all our friends__  
__Go hard this weekend__  
__For no damn reason__  
__I don't think we'll ever change__  
__Meet__you at the spot__  
__Half past ten o'clock__  
__We don't ever__stop__  
__And we're never gonna change__  
_

* * *

She called up all her friends again for another party, this time a different place, an abandoned warehouse, Jade's idea of course.

This time there is any alcoholic beverage they could find.

Cat's brother knows a guy who sells alcohol and drugs, we dont ask.

The party starts at 10:30 and there is even more people there than last time, they've multiplied like cockroaches.

We dont stop, we are partying way into the morning.

* * *

_Say, won't you say "forever"__  
__Stay, if you stay forever__  
__Hey, we can stay forever young__  
_

* * *

We wish we could stay like this forever, we wish we could stay young for the rest of our lives.

* * *

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs__  
__With the boom box blarin' as we're fallin' in love__  
__Got a bottle of whatever but it's gettin' us drunk__  
__Singin' "Here's to never growing up"...__  
__We'll be running down the street, yelling "kiss my ass"__  
__I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still livin' like that__  
__When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups__  
__Singin' "Here's to never growing up"...__  
_

* * *

We're playing Radiohead and everyone is singing it at the top of their lungs until their voices are hoarse.

The boom box is blaring loudly, making it impossible for anyone to have a proper conversation.

On a dare all six of us run the street yelling "kiss my ass!" as loudly as we can without thinking about consequence, living life to the fullest.

The suns going down and we raise our intoxicating drinks into the air and scream "here's to never growing up!"

* * *

_Oh whoa oh__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Here's to never growing up__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Here's to never growing up_

* * *

_We live like__rock__stars__  
__Dance on every bar__  
__This is who we are__  
__I don't think we'll ever change__  
__They say "just grow up"__  
__But they don't know us__  
__We don't give a fuck__  
__And we're never gonna change__  
_

* * *

Half way in we go to a bar, ordering every drink in sight.

We dance to ever song we hear, even the lame ones because we dont give a fuck.

Sometimes people tell us to grow up, but fuck them, they dont know a thing about us and nothings gonna change, we're never gonna change.

* * *

_Say, won't you say "forever"__  
__Stay, if you stay forever__  
__Hey, we can stay forever young_

* * *

_Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs__  
__With the boom box blarin' as we're fallin' in love__  
__Got a bottle of whatever but it's gettin' us drunk__  
__Singin' "Here's to never growing up"...__  
__We'll be running down the street, yelling "kiss my ass"__  
__I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still livin' like that__  
__When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups__  
__Singin' "Here's to never growing up"...__  
_

* * *

Radiohead is on again, this time Jade and Tori are making out besides the boom box, while Robbie does shots off of Cat's bellybutton while Beck drunkily cheers him on.

Andre has taken his shirt off and is spinning it around above his head, shouting "here's to never growing up".

* * *

_Oh whoa oh__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Here's to never growing up__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Here's to never growing up__Say, won't you say "forever"__  
__Stay, if you stay forever__  
__Hey, we can stay forever young__Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs__  
__With the boom box blarin' as we're fallin' in love__  
__Got a bottle of whatever but it's gettin' us drunk__  
__Singin' "Here's to never growing up"...__  
__We'll be running down the street, yelling "kiss my ass"__  
__I'm like yeah, whatever, we're still livin' like that__  
__When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups__  
__Singin' "Here's to never growing up"..._

* * *

Cat's brother has come to the party this time, him and his guy.

He refused to give Cat any of his 'magic dust' as Cat likes to call it.

So she feels left out when she see Jade and Beck daringly snort up the stuff.

She so desperately wants to try that she snatches a small bag of it when nobody is looking at her, instead looking at the reaction Robbie has when he eventually tries the drug.

Cat copies the others and inhales the dust so quickly she almost falls over from the dizziness and the kick she gets from it.

Andre is the first to notice when he turns around and sees the white powder on her nose.

"Here's to never growing up!" she belts out loudly, run into the buzzing crowd.

* * *

_Oh whoa oh__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Here's to never growing up__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Here's to never growing up__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Here's to never growing up__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Oh whoa oh__  
__Here's to never growing up_

* * *

_**So, what did ya think?**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**I worked hard on it, but I did have a bit of trouble when I had the repeating verses.**_

_**Dont forget to review and PM what songs you want used.**_

_**Bye my song birds (sorry, just wanted to test that out).**_


End file.
